Hiccup's snoggletog surprise!
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: when Hiccup is depressed during the final perorations for snoggletog he fly's off only to met up with the one person that he's missing.


Hiccup's snoggletog surprise!

Hiccup stood in the middle of the plaza helping the final preparations for Berk's annual holiday celebration, this was the first year that he'd been making the perorations and the first year he'd be celebrating without his father, but his mother instead. Not that he was not thrilled to hear about how the dragons spent their time in the nest were she had been was amazing to hear and plan into the new Snoggletog traditions.

He frowned, what he wouldn't give to be able to spend time with his father, a chance to speak with the man that saved his life, a chance to hold him again, it had broken the whole Haddock family along with the village.

Hiccup began to walk away until he felt someone touch his shoulder, turning around to look over his shoulder he found it to be Astrid that had stopped him.

He didn't want to look at her so he kept his eyes down casted. She however had other plans and used her hand to get him to look at her.

She probably could see him trying to fight back the tears that burned his eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be okay Hiccup, I know you miss him but he's always here no matter what, you are a merrier of both of them, I see Stoick inside of you every time you lead, you don't make mistakes." Astrid said stroking Hiccup's back.

He wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth, he just wanted to be alone right now. As if on cue Toothless broke the two apart and jumped about like playful puppy waiting for Hiccup to hop aboard his back.

Without another word Hiccup and toothless dissapred into the sky. Valka frowned as she watched her son fly off, knowing very well what was bothering her son. Calling forth Cloudjumper to her side she flew off after him.

Hiccup fought to keep the tears at bay as he flew through the air. The cold frigid wind bit at his exposed skin. Hiccup soon spotted a cave and desiced to land inside the cave.

Once inside the cave Hiccup sat up ageist Toothless as he made them a fire. Before hiccup new it he fell asleep.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he was in a decorated room, his house. But how'd he get here?

"You've grown up so well, my son." A voice said.

Chills crawled up and down Hiccup's spine. He slowly turned around to have his eyes lock onto his father.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup asked hesantly.

Stoick smiled with a nod.

Hiccup was so afraid to reach out to touch the man before him out of fear of him disappearing into nothingness. Hiccup took his father's hand, he didn't dissapred.

"You're, but I thought, how!?" Hiccup asked ovasly over whelmed.

"I am dead Hiccup, and there's no way to be with you or your mother anymore but that doesn't mean I can't come and see you in your dreams." Stoick said softly putting his hand onto his shoulder.

Hiccup chocked on a sob. "So this is all a dream, you're not really here?"

"No Hiccup, you see this is something not many Vikings in Valhalla can do, I can however, I've seen how much this is wading you down. I wanted you to know that I'm not about to leave you." Stoick said pulling Hiccup into a hug.

Hiccup hugged his father back. He didn't want this dream to ever end, this was the best snoggletog surprise he could ever resive.

"I don't have much longer Hiccup." Stoick said.

Hiccup shook his head, tears busting from his eyes. "N-No, you just got here, you can't leave yet!"

Stoick hugged him again. "I know this meeting is short Hiccup, but I'm still getting used to this power, it'll get stronger as time goes on. Then we'll have longer to talk, but for now this has to be goodbye, for know."

Hiccup looked down at the ground, then looked up into his dad's eyes with a strong look in his eyes. "Okay, dad."

"There's the hiccup i know." Stoick said with a broad proud smile.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick turned back. "Yes son?"

"Thank you, I needed that." He said.

"I know you did." Stoick said with a smile.

Before Hiccup knew it he was alone again in the cave with Toothless once more. The sudden loneliness chilled him.

"Hiccup?" A feminine voice called.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked coming to meet her at the entice of the cave. Hiccup noticed a blizzard had over taken the sky.

"I came after you, I know it's hard that your father's not here." she said.

"He is here, we may not be able to see him, but we can in our dreams." Hiccup said hugging his mother.

She laughed and hugged her son. "You saw him, didn't you." she whispered.

"Yes, I must have fallen asleep and I saw him, mom I didn't lose him." Hiccup said happily.

She kissed his forehead. "exactly my son."

"We can't get back until this storm passes, and tonight's the big night, we'll miss it." valka said.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with?" Hiccup said.

Valka smiled. "Lead the way then son."

Hiccup boarded Toothless and they took to the sky. Toothless helping to lead the way home.

The next day, The village celebrated with a fest. This truly was the best snoggletog Hiccup had in five years.

Hiccup hugged Astrid his hand on her chest. A smile on both there faces.

A new hair.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this holiday one-shot. I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_


End file.
